Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (TMS) is a non-invasive medical procedure where strong magnetic fields are utilized to stimulate specific areas of a patient's brain in order to treat a medical condition such as depression and neuropathic pain. Repeated applications of TMS in a short time frame is referred to as repetitive TMS (rTMS). Theta-burst stimulation (TBS) is a patterned form of rTMS, typically administered as a triplet of stimuli with 20 ms between each stimuli in the triplet, the triplet being repeated every 200 ms. When TBS is performed continuously, this results in cortical inhibition and is termed continuous theta burst stimulation (cTBS), and when done intermittently with inter-train intervals between the triplets, this is excitatory and termed intermittent theta-burst stimulation (iTBS)
Functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRI) is a non-invasive imaging technique where neuronal activity is measured by tracking hemodynamic responses in the brain. The resting state of a brain is the measurement of neuronal activity when the patient is not performing an explicit task. The resting state of a brain can be used to explore the connectivity between various structures and regions in the brain. A common example of a resting state connectivity is the default mode network (DMN). A particular resting state connectivity between brain regions that share functional properties is called a Resting State Functional Connectivity (RSFC).